I'm Talkin' About
by ChangingTheStory
Summary: A series of snapshots of Rogan throughout the years and how they've come to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiiii- Im still here, but now with something new! Fleshing out who my Rogue and Logan are in my world, and this series of snapshots popped in my head. It's a good exercise to explore their relationship and who they are and how they've (in Rogue's case literally) grown, but I also think it's a fun way to see the evolution of their relationship throughout time. Just a quick peek in between whatever is going on with them throughout the years.**_

 _ **As always, please read and review. I should be back soon for Here and Now**_

 _ **Disclaimer: all this is not minneeee**_

I'm Talking About

I find him on one of the benches overlooking the large pond in front of the woods out back. He's hunched over with his hands rubbing at his face, and I'm not so sure what to do now that I've found him. He woke up this morning and I saw him chatting with the professor at lunch time in the library.

I walk forward heavily, letting my steps echo in his ears so he knows, then stop to stand a couple feet to the side behind him. He probably doesn't want to see me. I'll just annoy him. Why'd I'd even come out here? 'Foolish child' echoes Erik in my head before I flit him away behind a door in my mind.

"Yeah" he sighs "Come on kid."

I step forward and find my place next to him on the bench, not saying anything. We sit for a while- listen to the sounds of the woods, feel the wind, watch as squirrels run around. Ten, fifteen minutes? I slouch semi half off the bench, my feet crossed at the ankles; My hands clench in my long jacket pockets while hood up to fight off the morning chill. The birds calling loud (or maybe that's just remnants of him I still have?) as we watch the morning fog fade.

"You know, uh- I'm sorry things got so crazy here." His voice is calm, but unsure. He rubs his hands back and forth, still in his hunched position so I can't see his face as he stares forward.

"I don't know how the hell any of this happened. I didn't mean to drag you into any of...this." He waves lazily in front of him.

"It's alright, I think this might be the best place for me anyhow."

He huffs before turning to look me in the eye.

"I'm not talking about being here kid. I'm talking about all this shit. We got attacked after you hitching, you get here to only be ran out, you got kidnapped for fucks sake. You almost died kid, _died._ Then you had to take my power so not to die. Jesus, I'm in your head now."

I look him up and down, waiting for him to be done his small rant as he huffs again loudly and turns back forward. I stare at the back of his head, while again he rubs his face while giving a groan, muttering some.

"You're just a kid." He finishes softly "You don't need all my shit in there, or Magneto's. You deserve getting in trouble for sneaking out, boys, worrying about grades...none of this."

I kick at the ground haphazardly, letting the silence settle again.

"Ya know, you two weren't the first people I've put in my head."

"Yeah, that Cody kid, right?" He answers into the breeze in front of him.

"Not just him either." I notice him stiffen and then perk up a bit, fully turning to me.

"Logan, I was on the run for a year before I met you in Laughlin. What do you think happens to seventeen year olds like me on the road?"

His eyes go dark, his fists go to clenching. I watch him swallow but he doesn't answer, I imagine because he can't bare to say out loud what he knows. Hell, he's probably seen it in some sort of way. I'm sure I was just one in a handful that he saw while living on the road, stopping only for cage fights and bars. I chew on my lip and squirm.

"I'm not sure where I stand there. If anything, I might be lucky. I have people in here." I tap my forehead "But then again, I'm untouchable and that worked out for me okay out there. "

He shifts his eyesight as he places his forearms on his knees and looks down. He's uncomfortable and hesitates before asking the ground.

"They loud in there?" I laugh shrilly, awkwardly so I don't scoff at his question. Great, I've just proven how crazy I am.

"Sometimes, but I've gotten real good at locking 'em away. The newer ones take time- you've actually been helping me keep Magneto in line which is nice. I've never had a head version of somebody not be pissy. They're stronger too the longer they've touched me, luckily I only have a couple full time residents up here. Don't worry though, with or without you I got the crazy covered."

He looks up at me and squints some, letting the information sink in. He knows now, he knows I've had to use my powers in ways that have hurt people. It's alright, I think he gets it.

"Nah kid, you're alright."

I blush at his passive encouragement before settling back into the comfortable silence again.

"Who knows maybe we'll find something worthwhile out of this whole ordeal." He sighs into the air.

Maybe. Maybe he is right, and this all isn't a temporary thing. Maybe I don't need to go back on the run anytime soon. Maybe I can have a shot of friends, and crushes and a future. Maybe this place can be something.

"Maison..." I mutter to myself.

"Hm yeah" he softly hums, leaning back with his arms crossed to be directly next to me. He still looks out across the field and pond to the woods as he thoughtfully turns over what I said "maybe home."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hihihi I'm here, I'm here! I'm sorry I've gone MIA over the past few weeks, holidays and family and all that. Now, this ficlet isnt much to write home about snapshot wise, but still something I see happening in thier world much like our last Chapter. The next one is longer and 3/4 of the way finished which is nice. 'Here and Now' is next on my agenda as well!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: As always, not my characters._**

My phone in my room rings, making me jump and knock over the remainder of my senior thesis project that I need to finish up for the Professor's ethics class. I frown in annoyance- damn it all, I was almost finished. It's a foreign sound to me, and it takes me a couple extra seconds to register what the ringing goes to.

Pulling off the pair of gloves, tissues and T-shirt that lay on top on the nightstand, I pick up the uncovered phone in a sigh. Wrong number I'm sure.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Kid? You there?"

It takes me another second to register but I can't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach at hearing his voice. He's called one other time on the main phone but that was so long ago. His voice is nothing but a remnant between memories and the him locked in my head who still comes out from time to time to keep me company. God that voice...

"Oh, hey there Logan." I try to sound cool, but hesitate as I'm not sure where to go from there.

"Ha-Hey there yourself kid. I'm about to head in for a fight in a couple minutes but figured I'd give you a call while I'm by the phone. How you've been doing?"

"Good." I inhale as I start to drone off about my current life semi-robotically "Finishing up the semester which means graduation's right around the corner. Applied to a couple colleges that I'll probably be doing online."

"Jesus Marie, I'm not talking about school and shit. How are _you_ doing? Ya know, like as a person."

I smirk at the phrasing that only

Logan would use " Alright, still figuring things out. Sometimes it feels like I just got here- but it's nice. I have friends."

"Yeah? Any more than friends?" I feel my stomach drop and heart pick up, why would he care?

"Hm maybe, still tryin' to figure out if that's a thing that can happen." I say cryptically, or at least I hope it comes out that way. Instead I think it might be on the tinge of pathetic.

"You'll figure it out darlin." I make a passive sound in agreement before quickly moving on.

"Started training in the danger room."

"What the fuck is the Danger room?"

" A training area they have down underneath. It's pretty cool, we figure out how to use our powers a bit better, learn defense- things like that."

"Who the hell thought that 'The Danger Room' would be a good name?'

"Not sure. " I roll my eyes.

"Who's teaching you fighting?"

"Jean, sometimes Storm...and Scott."

"Jesus, fucking One Eye?"

"Yup."

"Lord. Just don't be going off and looking for trouble okay?"

"Mhm."

"You been getting my postcards?"

"Yup." I stare up at my mirror, and glance over the dozens of postcards that are taped with various short messages from him.

"And your birthday gift?"

" Mhm, I love the scarfs Logan- thank you." I scrunch my eyes as I hear a high pitched giggle in the background and the same feminine voice calling quietly in the background with a "Ya comin' baby?"

" No thanks needed darlin'" I can hear the rush in his voice starting. "But listen, I gotta go. I'll be back soon, I have one last place to get to and then I can start figuring out the next step." More giggling in the background as the sounds of moving become louder in my earpiece.

"Be good now, okay?"

"Mhm of course Logan and -" and before I can finish the line clicks then goes quiet. Again, it takes me a few seconds to fully get what just happened, and then with a sigh I hang up.

I start gathering up the markers and paper that I knocked over when his call came in, feeling somewhat sad for myself, and fixed in staying that way for awhile. I'm a kid to him, probably always will be. If nothing else, at least there's a friend in him, and that's just gonna have to be okay, just something I'm gonna have to deal with. He's got women - gorgeous, and desperate, and looking for him at his waiting. It's in this moment that I vow that I won't be pining like the school girl I am for him. Sides...Bobby has been hinting on taking me out one of these nights...


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's my newest drabble for this series, I hope everyone had an excellent holiday and New Year! I've been working on story mapping with this as I was stuck on where I wanted to go with 'Here and Now'; Writing these drabbles helps me with my world/character building and I've come up with quite a few fun ideas I'm working on for down the pike, and hopefully returning some TLC to my other story. This one just came from the idea of a snapshot of Logan popping in and out of the mansion, and how the two of them still were able to just be as they always are. Don't forget to please read and review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Not my characters, I'm just playing with them!**_

"Ya know it's completely unfair you can smoke with no ramifications." I mumble at him as I grab another handful of popcorn.

He snorts in response "I guess. It's not without its pay off. Why, you jealous Stripes?"

He chuckles as I huff and throw popcorn at him at the other end of the couch, knowing that I'm none too fond of the nickname. My feet rest on his lap as we sit in the den, long abandoned due to it being mid Saturday and summer break both for the mansion students and those of us in college. Even Scott gave us off from training due to him going away for the weekend. My feet crossed at the ankle come undone as I poke him in the chest with my toe.

"Ya know what I mean. I get the whole brooding, 'I've seen it all' thing you got going on. Im not talkin' about that. I'm just saying that there are human aspects that should be universal that you still manage to get out of- like knowing you can be as unhealthy as you want."

" Well that's what makes us, us right? Our human experiences are still way different than average right? Some of us just have better luck with our gifts than others. Look at Wade- he's got the same thing anyhow and he's way more reckless."

"You leave poor Wade out of this, only you could try to say a man stuck with cancer is lucky."

He huffs and takes another drag off his cigar while staring at the hockey game on tv.

"And you're the only one who could go

on about 'poor Wade'. Honestly Marie, I don't know how the two of you are friends, the guy never shuts up."

"Pft, a lot of people could say the same for you and I ya know." He pulls his eyes off the screen to give me a glance.

"Nobody says that."

I tweak an eyebrow at him.

"Oh whatever kid, no one besides the popsicle of yours and Scooter and they don't count as people." I roll my eyes.

" My boyfriend is not a popsicls and I'm not listening to it Logan. All I was talking about was the notion that you have some perks to your mutation is all."

" Hm, maybe- never really thought about it much. I can tell you sometimes I would love to not have it. And not even about all the serious 'can't die' stuff."

"Yeah? Like what?"

He leans over and grabs his beer from the end table, taking a swig before putting it back down. He gives another thoughtful look at his cigar before taking another drag.

"I miss being able to get drunk without having to drink booze like it's water for one thing. I miss deep restful sleep- like the real turn off sleep. I want to be able to have the feral side of me shut up sometimes, or at least find somebody who can keep up with it." He drones off staring at the tv, though his eyes show he's in his own train of thought. I can't help the flush I feel go to my face as he wonders out loud.

"Be with someone without feeling like I'll break them for another,"

I look at him in sympathy before offering solidarity. "I feel that one Sugar." He glances towards me again while rubbing the top of my feet, humming in acknowledgement.

"Whadda bout you? What are the human things you'd want?"

"Hmmm, swimming-and Lord, sun bathing without having to panic about what I'm wearing. Affection...and hor damn a good spa day. I'm southern in my blood but feel so much of that is squashed thanks to my mutation. Just not having to be careful all the time...Im just tired of having to be on and aware all the time." I trail off.

He chews gently on his cigar, shifting it around before making a deep sound in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds nice, but ya can do that now kid. We'll getcha there."

I can't imagine this world where I'll be around anyone without them giving me a three foot radius when they know what I'm capable of, or me being hyper aware and anxious if they don't. It doesn't exist, and that's a world I've come to accept. These unguarded moments with Logan at the mansion between memory huntin' are just too far in between. Even me and bobby 3 months in still don't have it figured out.

"Hm, maybe- and maybe you'll find some gal who will be able to pin ya down without stifling you."

"Hm." He trails off, glancing at me before going back to the game. "Yeah, maybe..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! another drabble to submit here hooe you enjoy as we go through the various time points of my Rogan universe. As always, please read and review!

disclaimer: marvel characters are Not mine!

Talking About: Chapter Four

I find him at our bench around one in the morning. That damn bench that seems to constantly be our place to debrief. Maybe he knew I'd come looking for him and wanted to be where he could be found. Maybe this is a habit and we subconsciously just show up with how often we've come here to figure stuff out.

The funeral was the afternoon before, leading into a long evening. It was quiet and of course somber. It faded into an early supper where the students could hold a memory service for her, but neither Scott nor Logan showed up to that. It was on us X-men paras and teachers to run and console our wards for the remainder of the night. Five hours later after talking with my last kid, I head here knowing exactly where to find him, hunched over rubbing his hands together.

"This is what I do Marie, I hurt people." He says into the wind as I come up behind him.

"I take what good there is around me and use it and twist it until it's mangled and dried up and unrecognizable. Time and time and time again."

I find my seat next to him and curl up one leg underneath me as I turn towards him. I hold out the neck of the bottle of bourbon I've brought out for him and softly smile as he glances cautiously at me before taking it. We sit for a few in the dark as he takes a few swigs. Listen to the crickets and night noises around the pond and tree line.

"You also save people Logan. You do what you can to help those around you. You do what's right."

"Yeah, but at what cost?"

"She knew what she was getting into Logan when she signed up, we all did."

"But this whole mess- Stryker, the mansion, Jeannie..." he half chokes the last word "it's all my fault."

"Yeah? Stryker would have come for us one day, with or without you being around. You saved a lot of us that night. You saved a lot of people in general last week Logan."

"I'm not talking about all that saving the world bullshit Marie. I'm talking about people I care about- people I consider family. Jeannie and I, whatever we were to each other- I thought it mattered, and this is what happens. Fuck, I don't even like Scott all too much and I can't look at him- I've ruined him too. What's the point in saving the world if I can't even get to experience it with people I love?" He finishes out with a choke.

I ignore the sting that comes with this acknowledgment. It's the sting that comes up on a rare occasion that fades when I remember the promise to myself I made two and a half years ago. What they had did matter, whether it was real or not, right or wrong. Who am I to be judge and jury on him?

My heart aches for the loss of my mentor and friend, but I can't help but co opt some of his pain. What if it had been Bobby? Hell, I'm sure at one point he was even considering it himself- taking on the damn. What would that have been like?

I put a hand on his shoulder and feel the start to the sobs that shake his body. Wrapping him in my arms, he curls up holding my stomach much like a small child would. The mighty Wolverine, no more than the ashes of the feral mutant he was just a few days prior.

I hold him like this for a time, rubbing my gloves hands through his hair while whispering reassurances.

" It's not your fault."

"There's nothing you could have done."

" She wasn't going to let you stop her."

Finally he calms and allows himself to lag across the bench, his cheek on my lap as I play lazy circles into his hair. The bourbon long forgotten in the grass.

"Don't let this break you Logan; Don't let what she did end in vain with you giving up- ya ain't done fighting yet. It's not what we do-you and I. It's not who we are."

" But how?" He half croaks, half whispers "How do I do that?"

"We'll figure it out ya old raggedy man. We start towards small things to work for and then the big stuff comes after. We'll figure it out." I finish, letting my words linger in the air.

We lay like that for another two hours. Me, playing with his hair. Him half dozing, half shutting down. Nothing but the crickets and fireflies on this warm morning to keep us company.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick quick Drabble for you! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Not mine

I'm Talkin' About- Chapter Five

"Whattya huffing about now Wolverine?" I half ask, half holler as I come up behind him on the front lawn after he loudly stormed out the front door.

He snarls as he turns towards me.

"I can't do this shit Marie, I just can't."

"Do what? Teach?" I say stopping in front of him, arms crossed in front of me.

"Teach, mentor, guide kids- whatever the hell you want to call it. I ain't cut out for this. " He holds up his arm and gestures back at the mansion doors. "Cut out for kids, and teenagers and all the coddling that comes with it. I'm not Jean or Scott, I can't do what they did."

"So don't. Just be you, just do what you do -the rest will follow."

"Are you listening to a damn word I'm sayin' Marie? I _cant_. " He pulls at his hair some while walking into my space and leaning down to talk directly in my face.

"I don't know what to do or say to make these kids feel valued and important, to make them feel worth while as all the shit past those gates happen. I don't have any of that in me."

" Hot Damn Wolverine you need to cool your jets." I start, knowing my accent is coming in thick as my voice heightens with frustration. I take a long breathe before I grab his face with my gloved hands and lower my voice some.

"I'm not talking about getting them through their existential crisis Logan, all I'm saying is to teach them how to protect themselves, how to have life skills so they have a chance out there in case no one else will bother giving them one. Ya don't need to coddle them," I lower my hands as I finish my statement, I'm sure obviously exasperated. "Ya just can't kill 'em in the process. Being nice about it all is just an added bonus."

We stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, me debating chewing his ass out for round two, and him if he wants go on and keep arguing. After a short time he sighs and his shoulders visibly relax before coming in to hug me.

Holding me to him he takes a deep breathe as he digs his head into my hair, sinking more into me as we hug.

"But it's hard." He half says somberly, but I find myself biting my lip to not laugh at what comes out as more of a whine.

I clear my throat as I hug him tight around the waist. "Ya did just fine with me Logan."

He pulls back, giving me a pointed look.

"That's different Darlin' and you know it."

"Alright fine," I move my hands on my hips in challenge "but ya did just fine with the rest of us squad B-ers and you know it. Bobby and Kitty are great in hand to hand thanks to you and now train daily together. Jubilee is far more contained. That was you, ya old raggedy man."

He shifts his weight, as he looks st me uncertainty, but noticeably is calmer than just a few short minutes ago.

"Stop putting the world on your shoulders and just do what ya can. You hit your people capacity, you go and roam for a week or two to feel like you again and we'll manage till you come back."

His eyes shift back and forth as he looks at the ground, replaying and debating our conversation. He nods after a few seconds and turns to face the doors he just stormed from.

"What would I do without you kid?" He says partially to me and partially towards the building

" Something reckless and stupid, leading to no real attachments in this world as you brood bar to bar hating everything." I say, off the cuff matter of factly. He snorts, then half growls in acknowledgment and half in sass as he starts heading back inside.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot all that."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey True Believers, here's another installment of 'Talking About', please be advised this is a smut installment- so this story is officially in the MA zone now. It's a bit of a jump in time, this one -but I wanted to write a ficlet where they're established, I do have some mapped out that might take place before this, but we'll see. I should have the next chapter of 'Here And Now' up within the next day or two as well! Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: not mine, just playing!

Talkin' About - Six

"Ya know, you ended up with him, LeBeau. Before that is."

She raises an eyebrow as I continue to lazily trace circles onto the bare skin of her stomach, pulling away only when the tingle starts and then starting up again after a second. We're having a lazy afternoon in our room, she's sitting in a sports bra and undies as we decided a couple hours ago it was too hot to venture outside away from the A.C. and I'm not in the mood for other people today. Her drawing supplies litter the floor next to our bed and she now peeks over her book at me as I continue to watch the game.

"Hm, yeah? And laying in our bed while we're all half naked and comfortable is the time you wanna bring it up?"

I grumble quietly next to her "I dunno, I was just thinking about it. He's officially on team roster now."

"Hm, well the here and now, I love you, you know this." her voice comes from behind whatever sci-Fi she's fallen into now.

"I know kid, I just figure you had a right to know s'all, you seemed happy."

She sighs and places her book down on her chest half open, saving her place while looking over at me. One leg lazily hangs off the side of the bed while she lays back.

"I'm not talkin' about some place that means nothing to me sugar. I'm talking right here, and right now- I'm happy and comfortable, and I love you. Thanks for letting me know an all but it doesn't make a damned of a difference." She drawls off sounding slightly put out. I sigh contentedly and turn off the tv. Leaning over, I kiss her on her temple through her hair.

"Love ya too darlin', won't bring it up again- consider the topic discussed."

She gives a content little noise before going back to hide behind her book as I settle in on the pillow next to her.

"Hm, He is pretty easy on the eyes though, that Cajun." She says in a tone tinkling with humor.

I growl in reflex more than response.

"Ya fixin' for trouble Marie?"

She holds her book down again against her neck.

"I don't know just what you're talking about." She says with a glint in her eye and a smirk trying to hide but unable to at the corner of her mouth.

"All I'm saying is, is that I can see why he's a playboy. I've seen him with his shirt off in practice, and he's got the whole devil eyes and accent going for him. That's all."

I lean over on top of our night stand and grab one the sheer shawls out of the drawer.

"Hm that so darlin'?" I say lightly, although an undertone of irritation makes it way through with my gruffness.

"Mhm, you don't need to be all vexed now, just mentioning things I notice s'all. The man is smooth."

Laying the shawl across her stomach I straddle her while she finishes her point, again meeting her with a growl. This shawl has always been one of my favorites, a midnight almost black blue that allows me to taste everything. Her creamy skin is veiled but is accessible, so easy to see every mark and goosebump and blush. She was nice enough to buy us two more so I always have one available.

"Mhm" I hum as I kiss up her stomach.

She half sighs and half moans as I dip my tongue into her belly button, melting some into the bed more.

"Mmmm, I'm sure things never get boring with him. When you're like that, I'm sure he's game for anything."

I move onto her sides, kissing and licking and nipping up her ribs, one of her more sensitive areas. I can feel her goading affecting me, getting to him. The beast wants out to play, wants to claim her, and punish her and convince her that going anywhere is not an option and something that she would even want to consider with how we belong to each other. I can feel the irritation, and almost unsureness. My body is humming now.

"You don't fucking say?" I sneer through gritted teeth as my kisses and body work their way up. I chuck her book on the floor while sliding my hand under her bra with the shawl. I grab roughly at her left breast as I bite at her other nipple through the bra at the same time. I growl and purr as I'm met with her back arching into my body.

I lap at her now hard nipple through her bra, knowing the sensation drives her mad before pulling out the shawl and moving it over her chest and neck so I can kiss my way up.

She whimpers, her leg wrapping around my body and moving up and down my sweat pants with pointed toes. Her hands wander over my back, raking her nails through my tank top, having me give a another rumble in response.

I nip and kiss more until I reach her neck and then don't bother with the shawl. Leaning over I kiss and suck on her, knowing that this is one of her favorite spots. She cries out as I turn my attention onto biting her hard, feeling myself needing to claim her, mark her.

"Mine." I growl out when I pull away when the tingling starts and move to the front of her neck to repeat the whole process again. She arches and lifts her head to allow me access, showing me her submission. Fuck. I growl loudly, and bite even harder, calming at the last second knowing I'll draw blood if I don't cool it. I let the tingle go for just a second longer than usual before pulling up the shawl to cover her mouth and desperately kiss her.

She meets my kisses with a moan, keeping up as we loosen the scarf with our mouths, tongues meeting each other. She bites and sucks on my lower lip and I groan as I move my hand to cup her underneath her underwear. Her own groan meets mine. I spread her under her underwear , petting her roughly up and down and stopping to circle her clit. I watch as she now lies back with another moan, her eyes closing as her hips start to buck. I can't help but shutter at how beautiful she is.

" I promise you baby, you'll never get bored with me." I gruffly choke out, before letting go, allowing myself to do everything I need. To let him take over.

Abruptly I jerk the shawl down as I make my way to her legs. Pulling off her undies and putting the shawl over her quickly, I grab her thighs and my tongue is buried in her folds within seconds. Her hands immediately tangle in my hair as she bucks and cries out. Fuck, she tastes so good and I kept help but bury my nose in her. God.

"Fuck Logan. Fuck!" She cries as I continue to lap at her, then stop to bite directly on her labia firmly. I dig my fingers into her leg as she starts to squirm too much for my liking, pinning her as I lick circles around her sensitive clit. She cries out again as I stop to suck and nip. I pull away humming, her whines and protests meeting me. Sitting up, but still leaning on her, I move one arm across her legs still not satisfied with her fidgeting. My other hand goes to where my my mouth was, feeling how wet and wanting she is. Again, just like kissing, I roughly being to slide a finger into her, waiting for the scarf to loosen up as I stroke inside her and move my fingers in and out. Her cries for me have now turned into cries of pleasure, and I can feel my eyes darken and my body respond in satisfaction to know I can make my woman need me so much.

"God Logan, fuck, God- yours, absolutely yours."

I sneer and move up to kiss her without the scarf, biting on her lower lip, the taste of copper meeting my tongue as I lick her plump lips.

She mewls as I speed up my hands, but I growl as I'm met with her hand at my wrist, pushing at me. I pull away and look at her as she pants, eyes glazed over.

"I want you Logan. Please."

And with her sounding like that, and her looking at me like that, I would hand her the fucking world.

I snarl again but do as she requests and pull my hand away and kiss her gruffly one last time. Leaning over she grabs a condom from the drawer above the scarves and in one fluid motion is semi on top of me, petting me through my pants before helping me pull them down half way. She groans as she sees my hardness, leans down to kiss the tip before taking me in her mouth and swirling her tongue.

"Marie." I bark with warning. I need to take her. She hums onto my cock before pulling away with another whine, but quickly replaces her mouth, rolling a condom

down my length.

Pulling off her bra, she straddles me and in one fluid motion, centers herself onto me. Thrusting onto me she cries out as I fill her to the hilt, and grab roughly onto her breast, my other hand digging deep into her hip.

"Fuck. Fuckkkk" I say as we start meeting a rhythm, fast and hard. The tingling starts so I move my hands away only to find one on her throat, firmly squeezing as I continue my mantra.

"Fuck Marie. Mine, you're mine." I sputter out as she moans louder. I cant help myself as I drink her in, back arched and chasing her high, her head rolled back in ecstasy. I dig my hands harder into her flesh as i listen to her pleasure. The beast roars in my chest knowing I caused her to let herself go like this.

"Yes! Yours."

As I start to feel the tingle I keep my hand on her throat and bring my other hand to where we're joined. Using my thumb to run circles around the nerve bundle there, it's her undoing as her rhythm becomes desperate, with her seeking her finish.

With one more hard thrust up she cries out and her walls crush around me. Riding it frantically I continue to thrust up, until I feel my own release, one that comes with a bright flash across my vision and crying out her name.

She collapses on top of me, us both heaving as we try to gather ourselves. It takes several minutes of feeling our pounding hearts against each other before we come back down to earth. Her bringing me with her as she slowing starts tracing patterns into my chest and humming some.

"Always yours." She says, pecking my Adam's apple.

"I love ya Logan."

I purr against her and slightly moan as she pulls off of me. Gingerly rolling up the condom and twisting it off, placing it in the trash next to our bed.

Kissing my chest one last time she starts to roll off me.

"Sides sugar." She starts, my ears perking up as I stare at her with half closed lids. I roll to my side to hold her.

"Everyone knows Jubes has been fucking him for the past month now."


End file.
